


Pet name

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Gibbs isn't a big fan of pet names. ;-)





	Pet name

“Tony!” Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

“Yes?”

“You know I don't like that!”

“Yes, I know.” Tony said with a grin. “But you are so sweet and ... powerful, it's the perfect pet name for you.”

Gibbs wagged his finger at him. “Don't call me that again or ... you'll see what will happen.”

“Maybe the same what happened yesterday?”

“Yes.” Gibbs nodded and there was a little smile on his face. “If you call me that once again, I'll put you across my knee.”

He licked his lips. “Is this a promise, my honey bear?”


End file.
